The Best Laid Plans
by ToxicStar
Summary: Ishida Mitsunari's life has never been the same since meeting Shima Sakon. OLD FIC. WIP.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or make any profit from this fic. Sakon and Mitsunari belong to KOEI. Such a shame...

Pairing:

Sakon x Mitsunari

A/N: So, I decided to re-post this old fic (which is still not finished *cough*), purely to get more of my work up here, as opposed to... well, everywhere else. ^^  
>Even if you've read it before, feedback is always nice! Technically, I have no right to ask for any though, as it's been years since this was updated... _ It's probably really bad compared to my newer work, too. Well, you know what, I blame SW3- it came out on the Wii. The Wii, of all things! All the other KOEI games came out on the 360, what is the meaning of this? DX<p>

I'll never be happy about that.

**The Best Laid Plans**

**-/-  
><strong>

The candle flickered irritatingly by Ishida Mitsunari's tired face, tempting him to snuff it out. It wouldn't be easy writing a strategy in complete darkness, however, so he did his best to ignore it.

Today had been lucrative, at least; he had acquired the excellent samurai, Shima Sakon, whom many feudal lords had tried to recruit countless times without success. In addition to honourable warriors like Sanada Yukimura and Naoe Kanetsugu, Mitsunari felt sure he would bring peace to this land.

However, the threat of the Eastern army was still at large, and he was highly unpopular with certain people, such as the other Toyotomi retainers.

The auburn-haired man sniffed. They had never appreciated his sharp tongue or wit, but he didn't care- their hatred only conveyed their inferiority.

Mitsunari stifled a yawn, his mind again returning to the Yamato samurai from earlier today.

Sakon was extremely clever, and would have to be treated carefully. If he pushed, Mitsunari would pull. He had no problem with giving the man what he wanted, considering how useful his mind and strength were said to be. He did, however, hope that paying Sakon with half his own stipend would suffice. The older man did appear to be somewhat stubborn.

-/-

Shima Sakon laid his sword against the wall of his new room, nodding in approval. It was, in general, an impressive castle, better than what he was used to. It was a shame the reception was a little chilly.

Sakon chuckled, thinking of his new master, Mitsunari. He was cunning, that much was certain, if his earlier persuasion was anything to go by. He was, however, sure that Mitsunari had been sincere when he'd said he wanted to employ Sakon as his equal. He seemed a little spoiled, like he would kick up a royal fuss if he didn't get his way. The thought made Sakon's smile broaden.

It was just a pity that the young commander had gone straight off to his study as soon as they'd arrived at the castle. Sakon hadn't exactly been expecting a cheerful guided tour, but yes- Mitsunari was a bit of a cold fish.

Exceptionally pretty, though. Not that Sakon normally reflected on the beauty of men. No, he was particularly fond of chasing girls. Still… it was a bonus when one's master was nice to look at. From previous experience, they usually weren't.

Deciding he would go and intrude on whatever his lord was doing, Sakon left the room. With any luck, he'd run into some pretty young women on the way.

-/-

The study Mitsunari had vanished away into earlier sounded eerily quiet as Sakon approached it. Sliding the door open a fraction, he peered in. At least his master wasn't asleep, but he looked like he wasn't far off.

"My Lord," Sakon said brightly, walking in and sliding the door closed behind him. He made his way over to where Mitsunari was kneeling, staring listlessly at a half-written scroll, and sat down next to him.

"Just 'Mitsunari'," came the distracted reply, "…equals, remember."

Sakon arched an eyebrow, watching Mitsunari chew lightly on the end of his ink brush. He hadn't even blinked since Sakon had appeared. "You don't look like you're getting much done… How 'bout a drink?" he waved a bottle of sake enticingly.

Mitsunari finally let his gaze rove over to Sakon, and he frowned at the bottle distastefully. "Must you get drunk in here?"

"Hah! It takes a lot more than one bottle of sake to get Shima Sakon drunk!" the older man boasted with a grin.

Mitsunari just sighed in defeat, staring again at the half-written strategy before him.

Sakon set two cups on the desk, pouring the sake happily. Mitsunari didn't need to know he had helped himself to it from the kitchens. Looking up, he took the opportunity to appraise the other man's features:

His hooded eyes were as bored as ever, but from the side Sakon could see how long and dark his lashes were, and how the candlelight brought a red-brown colour to their cold depths. His reddish hair seemed almost ablaze in the light, his pale skin also taking on a warmer hue than usual.

As if he sensed being stared at, Mitsunari lifted his head and glanced askance.

Sakon merely smiled, nudging one of the cups towards the younger man. He picked up his own and drank deeply.

Mitsunari hesitated before picking up the cup. "…I don't normally touch this stuff."

"Can't hold your drink?" Sakon asked, pouring himself another. "That's ok, I'm sure you'd look cute with a little colour to your cheeks."

Mitsunari blinked rapidly, as if wondering whether he'd heard correctly or not.

Sakon waved it off. "I was kidding, Mitsunari. Come on, just loosen up a little…"

The other man looked down at his lap, shifting somewhat uncomfortably. "I hear that a lot."

Sakon paused with the cup at his lips, gazing thoughtfully at Mitsunari. "…That so…?" he murmured.

Mitsunari just snorted lightly, tipped his head back and downed the cup of sake. He set the empty cup back down. "You have the rest," he said blandly, and turned back to his work.

"Woah, wait a minute, there…" Sakon said, putting his own drink down and grabbing Mitsunari's arm. "You can't have had enough; you're nowhere _near_ relaxed yet."

"I'm perfectly relaxed, thank you," Mitsunari said, glaring at Sakon's hand pointedly.

The older man smirked. "Why do I get the impression… that you don't like people touching you?"

Mitsunari ignored the comment, attempting to shake Sakon's hand off.

"Mitsunari? Am I right?" Sakon probed, still smirking. Mitsunari was looking a little flustered, which only encouraged his theory.

"I think you'll find," Mitsunari grit out in annoyance, "that it's the sake making my face red, if anything."

"Hah! You only had one cup!" Sakon argued in disbelief.

"Will you just leave it?" the other man snapped, shaking auburn strands of hair from his eyes.

Sakon paused, shook his head in amusement, and released Mitsunari's arm. "…Whatever you say, my Lord."

Mitsunari said nothing, returning his gaze to the scroll. Sakon noticed, however, as he went on drinking in silence, that the other man was shaking slightly. It was all very curious, he mused, but amusing if nothing else.

-/-

Mitsunari paced along the tatami mats, deep in thought. He'd received word that a coalition against him had been officially formed, and was allegedly on the move. It was ridiculous, but he still had to worry a little… even though it was almost definitely Fukushima Masanori, Kato Kiyomasa and the other retainers. Ieyasu had probably encouraged them. It only made Mitsunari despise the irritating little fat man even more.

Tapping his fan absently against his chin, he almost jumped when Sakon strode in casually. He scowled at the taller man. "You startled me."

Sakon smiled, folding his arms across his chest. "Sorry. I heard about the 'Anti-Mitsunari Coalition.' You oughta be proud."

Mitsunari clenched his fists, his brow furrowing. "Why the blazes would I be proud? This is the **last** thing I need."

"Mitsunari," Sakon clapped a broad hand on Mitsunari's shoulder, "Relax, okay? I'll protect you."

Mitsunari's cheeks reddened a little, and he quickly turned his face away before Sakon could notice. "…I…I know you will. But still…we have bigger things to worry about, not this… this collection of fools."

"Hey, I couldn't agree more. But the sooner we get rid of them, the better…eh? No sense in giving them time to grow stronger," Sakon pointed out.

Mitsunari sighed. "We'll deal with them after the next battle, then…"

"You got it. Speaking of the coming battle… I cooked up a little something this morning," Sakon said, pulling a scroll out from his belt and handing it to the smaller man. "I know you're smart, Mitsunari, but there's no harm in combining strategies, right?"

Mitsunari scanned the instructions quickly, trying to mask his awe. "…Indeed… this sounds like a wise plan," he folded it up and quirked an almost shy smile, "Thank you."

Sakon winked. "Just doing my job," he said brightly, and ambled toward the door.

Mitsunari just watched him, noting how glossy Sakon's long ebony hair was in the sunlight. He only just looked away in time before Sakon smirked over his shoulder, scratching idly at the scar on his cheek. "Oh, and… see and get more sleep tonight, hmm? Wouldn't do any good to have you keel over, tomorrow…" and he lifted his hand in a casual wave before walking out.

Mitsunari scowled again, holding up his folded fan to hide a yawn even though Sakon was gone.

-/-

A/N: Only some minor edits done since first posting, nothing noticeable.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chappie will have a mild non-con moment, just so you know.

-/-

Sakon cursed under his breath, urging his horse to go faster. On the way back from the previous battle, the damned 'Anti-Mitsunari' coalition had appeared out of nowhere, and the Ishida forces had ended up scattered.

He had cut his way through the enemy and come across Kanetsugu, but he couldn't find Mitsunari. From what he'd heard from Kanetsugu, Maeda Keiji had arrived for support, and was aiding Yukimura in the South. That was at least one problem less to worry about; Keiji was well-known for his fierce strength.

But Sakon was growing more apprehensive by the moment, as the search for his master yielded no results.

Cursing again, Sakon continued on. No strategy would help them now- the only option was to regroup and retreat… But not before he beat some sense into those idiotic Toyotomi stragglers.

-/-

Mitsunari gasped in mild pain and irritation as his head was yanked back by the hair. He tried to glare at Kiyomasa without success.

"You've had this coming, Mitsunari!" Masanori spat, slamming the hilt of his sword into their captive's abdomen, causing him to almost double over. The younger man's willpower was impressive, he would give him that much. "Japan will not suffer under your rule… I won't allow it!" he drew his katana up and poised it at Mitsunari's exposed throat. "Now you'll die, like you deserve."

"Wait, Masanori…" Kiyomasa suddenly spoke up, his fist still immersed in Mitsunari's soft auburn locks. "…I was just thinking… before we kill him…" he craned his neck to peer at the captive's angry face, "…It would be a waste, I feel… to just kill him and be done with it."

Immediately picking up on the older man's implications, Mitsunari began to struggle violently.

Masanori wasn't as quick to catch on. "What are you babbling about? We need to get rid of him."

"I know that," Kiyomasa went on, and offered a slightly twisted smirk, "What I'm saying is… He's an arrogant bastard, but he's easy on the eyes."

The light finally dawning on him, Masanori returned the smirk, though it resembled more of a grimace. "…You're right. No harm in humiliating him first. I must admit, the idea appeals…" he lowered his sword, leering at Mitsunari unpleasantly. "I'll **enjoy** putting you in your place."

Mitsunari grunted as he was thrown roughly to the ground, his hands quickly brought behind his back and tied with someone's belt.

"Should we gag that audacious mouth of his?" one of the assisting troops asked.

"Don't bother," Masanori snorted, "I want to hear how loud he can scream. Besides, there's no one around to hear… Our soldiers will have wiped out the other petty officers by now."

Tears of rage and shame stung at Mitsunari's eyes. He almost hoped his friends and comrades **had** been killed just so no one would ever see what was to happen to him. He shuddered as a cold hand slipped under the folds of his clothes to run greedily over his chest. For some reason or other, he thought of Sakon- how interesting the man was, how pleasantly optimistic… It was a nice distraction.

Someone drew their sword in preparation to cut his garb away, and he shut his eyes, willing himself to go numb.

-/-

Dragging his enormous sword across the body of another opposing foot soldier, Sakon growled loudly. With the sudden increase in troops, it was obvious they were protecting this area for a reason. It only fuelled Sakon's determination, and he ran on through the masses, literally slicing a path through. Wiping a smear of blood from his face, he took in his surroundings, and stopped dead in his tracks.

Two men he recognised as Toyotomi retainers sharply looked up from whatever they were huddled around. "Kill him!" was shouted, and the nearby soldiers rushed forward.

Sakon furiously swung his sword forward, sending the spearmen flying across the courtyard. He started towards the enemy generals.

Masanori let out an angry cry and moved away from the others to intercept Sakon- and that was when the samurai spotted Mitsunari, bound and pressed down, with Kiyomasa's knee digging into his lower back to keep him there.

Suddenly unaccountably enraged, Sakon tore forward and thrust his sword right through Masanori, causing the petty man to let out a horrific gurgling sound before he fell down in a bleeding mess. Sakon didn't hesitate before moving straight onto Kiyomasa and slicing off his head before he could even yell.

Making short work of the remaining troops, he ignored those that fled. Their commanders were dead anyway- they weren't stupid enough to stay.

Ramming his blade into the ground, Sakon hurried over to Mitsunari, crouching down by the younger man. "My Lord…"

Mitsunari didn't seem at all relieved to see Sakon- in fact, he couldn't even look at him. Sakon yanked off the bindings around his master's wrists, and gently lifted him up by the shoulders. He then saw why Mitsunari was so embarrassed; his clothes were hastily undone at the front, the expanse of pale skin on show saying all Sakon needed to know.

Mitsunari finally looked up, his face displaying a mixture of shame and gratitude. He parted his lips to speak, but Sakon shook his head, still holding Mitsunari by the shoulders.

"You don't need to thank me. I'm sorry I took so long…"

"I was careless," Mitsunari blurted, moving to support his own weight, "If not for you, I would be-"

"Ssh," Sakon cut in, "I promised I would protect you, remember? I'll do a better job of it next time."

"I can't thank you enough, Sakon. I owe you my life."

"Don't be silly… it's too valuable to give away," Sakon smiled reassuringly, and helped Mitsunari to his feet.

-/-

Though they hadn't spoken of the incident since returning, Mitsunari felt that he and Sakon had a new understanding. It wasn't obvious, of course- they still exchanged the usual mock insults and criticised each other… but every now and again, they would catch each other's gaze and something would pass. It was a warm feeling, Mitsunari found, something that made him feel safe beyond words. He supposed that deep down he knew Sakon would guard him with his life.

It was a strange way for things to turn out, considering he had originally tempted Sakon with promise of a high stipend. It didn't seem to make sense that Sakon would do his job so passionately. Perhaps they had become friends without him realising it.

Smiling softly to himself, Mitsunari gazed out into the night from where he sat on the deck outside his room. He wondered what his friend was doing now.

-/-

Wandering into the bath-hall on quiet feet, Mitsunari looked around. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw Sakon soaking in the spacious tub already.

"Oh, Mitsunari… I see you just can't keep away," came the predictable good-natured taunt.

"You know," the auburn-haired man said, toeing off his sandals, "Anyone else who spoke to me like that would be horse-whipped."

Sakon smiled broadly, leaning back against the side with his arms spread out. "Good thing we have an understanding then, isn't it?"

Mitsunari blinked, wondering how deeply he ought to take the statement. "I suppose so," he answered nonchalantly, and turned away before unfastening his dark red yukata.

The older samurai snorted. "Typical response. You're so cold, my Lord," there was a pause, "And why are you turning away? We're both men, here."

Mitsunari reddened, glaring at Sakon over his shoulder as the yukata was dropped to the floor. "…There's nothing wrong with being modest," he muttered, slinking into the bath in the most ridiculous fashion Sakon had ever witnessed. As it was, he got nothing more than an eyeful of back and arms. Never mind modest; that was downright _self-conscious_.

He ran a hand through his damp hair, squinting to regard Mitsunari through the thin veil of steam. "…I'm sure you have nothing to be ashamed of…"

Mitsunari looked up from immersing his head in the water, reddish strands dripping down his face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just that you're acting as if there's something to hide. All I'm saying is… I doubt that's the case," Sakon tried to explain, unsure why Mitsunari looked so cross.

The slender man absently washed at his arms, saying nothing.

Sakon almost grinned. He understood quite well what Yukimura had meant when he'd said Mitsunari was apparently capable of being 'difficult.'

He also understood that he really enjoyed watching the man sulk- for reasons he didn't fathom, other than that it was mildly amusing. It did, however, seem to annoy Mitsunari even more.

"Why are you staring at me? It's as if you've never been in the bath with another man before," he snapped.

"Heh," Sakon chuckled, "That's rich coming from you, Mitsunari. You were the one who acted like you were in the presence of a woman."

If possible, that comment made Mitsunari even angrier. "Oh, be quiet! Women, women, women- are they _all_ you care about?" he waved a hand, causing a loud splash.

Sakon calmly raised an eyebrow. Now things were starting to get interesting. He'd hit a nerve somehow, it seemed. "Well, Mitsunari, I take it **you** have no interest in women?"

Mitsunari froze.

_Aha,_ Sakon thought. _Cornered him._

The stubborn man on the other side of the tub simply exhaled in disgust, turned his face away and went back to scrubbing uselessly at his arms. His face was still faintly red, though, and his eyes were glittering with anger.

Instead of feeling smug, Sakon was suddenly overcome with guilt. He was beginning to see why Ishida Mitsunari barely opened up to anyone.

"…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult-"

"It's fine. Just be quiet."

"But really, Mitsunari…Don't be mad…" Sakon offered his most dazzling smile.

Mitsunari just wrinkled his nose. "I said it's fine."

Not for the first time, Sakon couldn't help but notice how pretty his master was. He was still doing an excellent job of hiding himself, but there was enough of his chest and shoulders visible to let Sakon know how milky and smooth his skin was. He found himself staring again, his gaze riveted to Mitsunari's upper torso. The way the man's slim hands worked up and down the wet flesh of his arms stirred something in Sakon, and he hastily looked away.

It was Mitsunari's turn to look curious. "What? What did I say?"

"Nothing at all," Sakon replied, tilting his head back and gazing at the ceiling. It wasn't comfortable by any means, but at least the view didn't present any temptation.

-/-

"Sakon, I need to speak with you," Mitsunari announced later that evening, tapping his fan into his free hand in a familiar way that could usually be recognised as agitation.

"Be my guest…" Sakon said amiably, standing aside to let Mitsunari into his quarters. He watched the young man walk over to the window and gaze out thoughtfully. "So what's the matter?" He half-expected it to involve the bath encounter.

Mitsunari half-smiled, glancing at his older comrade. "Sakon, you play the shamisen, don't you?"

Sakon's eyes widened. It certainly hadn't been what he'd expected. "…Uh. Yes, I can do…"

"Good…" Mitsunari stepped closer, a slightly pleading look on his face. "Will you teach me?"

"What brought _that_ about, all of a sudden? I mean… Don't you have more important things to do…?" Sakon asked, scratching the back of his head.

Something that looked suspiciously like a pout formed on Mitsunari's lips. "It was suggested to me by Kanetsugu, **actually**… he said I should find something to de-stress with."

"Hmmm…." Sakon rubbed his chin, gazing down at Mitsunari. "It's true that you sometimes overwork yourself… Alright, I'd be honoured to teach you."

Mitsunari's face brightened again- though only slightly. "Thank you. Is now alright…? It's not too late, is it?"

"No, no, now is just fine. But it's warm in here. Let's sit outside," the Yamato samurai suggested, sliding open the screen doors and stepping out onto the deck. Mitsunari picked up the instrument leaning against the wall and joined him.

"Now then," Sakon took a deep breath of the fresh air in satisfaction, "I think it's best if you sit here, and I'll sit behind you to guide your hands. How does that sound?"

"You'd know better than I," Mitsunari admitted, doing as he was told. He sat on the deck with his legs over the side, and positioned the shamisen on his lap. "I don't understand how an instrument with only three strings can require any skill."

"It's just like you to say something like that," Sakon said, humour in his voice. He settled down behind the younger man, reaching over his shoulder to adjust his smaller hand on the strings.

After a moment of manoeuvring and explaining, Sakon suddenly commented, "You smell nice."

Mitsunari paused mid-pluck. "…What?"

"Mm. Nothing," Sakon said dismissively. "Keep going; that was fine."

Mitsunari shook his head in disbelief, and went on playing experimentally. There was another period of silence, save the music. He found it was relaxing, just as Kanetsugu had said. He was beginning to lull himself into a pleasant state when he felt Sakon brush the hair away from his neck, his rough fingers accidentally caressing his ear and making him shiver. He almost dropped the instrument, but quickly composed himself.

Sakon smirked behind him. "It helps if you can see what you're doing," he said as way of explaining.

"Of course…" Mitsunari said under his breath, and went on playing.

-/-

It was well into the night when Mitsunari decided to retire. He and Sakon had taken turns in playing different melodies for a while, joking and conversing in considerable good humour. It had been a pleasant change from slaving over documents all evening.

Sakon shut the sliding doors that led outside, and turned to Mitsunari with a smile. "You must be tired. You were up early, this morning."

"I'm used to it," Mitsunari said dryly, returning the smile hesitantly.

Sakon frowned a little. "Something wrong?"

Mitsunari shifted from one foot to another. "…N-no, I…"

"Are you sure? Mitsunari, you're fidgeting," Sakon pointed out, looking concerned.

Mitsunari inhaled shakily, then stepped forward. He looked up, quickly closed his eyes, and leaned in to press a soft and tentative kiss against the older man's lips.

Sakon made a stifled noise of shock, but didn't move. Before he could respond, Mitsunari had quickly pulled back with a look of complete disappointment on his beautiful face.

"I'm so sorry… I don't know what I was thinking," said the smaller man in a defeated voice, and hastily made his exit.

Sakon's voice failed him, and he stared uselessly at the door as it slid shut after Mitsunari.


	3. Chapter 3

-/-

"Why did I… **do** that?" Mitsunari cried out angrily, taking hold of his hair and tugging. It only enraged him further, and he sank to his knees on the tatami floor of his room. He caught sight of himself reflected upon the surface of a vase, and glared at it. The anger gradually receded to be replaced with self-pity, and he lowered his gaze to the floor dejectedly.

Quietly, the door behind him slid open, and Mitsunari's breath caught in his throat. "…Sakon?" There was no response, so he rose gracefully to his feet without turning around. "I'm sorry. Please, let's pretend that never happened. I don't want any awkwardness between us; it's for the good of the army. I'm sure you understand." He inwardly cursed himself for not being able to control the trembling in his voice.

There was still no response, and then: "Are you quite finished babbling nonsense?"

Frowning in confusion, Mitsunari made to turn around, but two strong arms appeared around his waist first, holding him tightly.

"I've been thinking, you know..." Sakon said in a low, throaty murmur.

Mitsunari tried to look round. "…You have?"

"Yeah. I thought, 'Wonder why it is I like chasing girls, but I'm never interested in following through?' I figure, it's because Sakon here likes a challenge, and once the chase is over, the challenge is gone. But you…" and he lowered his face to Mitsunari's neck, nuzzling it gently, "Are as big a challenge as they come, Mitsunari."

The Western Army Commander swallowed, mulling over this. "Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?"

Detecting the almost imperceptible humour in his voice, Sakon smiled, calling his bluff. He slipped one finger under the slighter man's chin, tilting his face up towards him. "Let's try again, shall we?"

Mitsunari swallowed again, emitting an audible click with his throat. He didn't have time to answer as Sakon pressed their mouths together firmly, one arm still in place about his waist, the other hand buried in his hair.

Their lips moved against each other's curiously, making the kiss long and slow. Neither wanted to stop, but eventually Mitsunari pulled back long enough to twist around in Sakon's grasp, and reach his arms up around his neck before they started again.

It was slightly more frantic this time, as they grew to enjoy each other's tastes and let their tongues delve into opposing mouths. Sakon's right hand moved down from Mitsunari's waist to rest lightly on his behind, though he could almost feel the man's indignation at this.

Mitsunari's fingers toyed with the silky strands of Sakon's hair within reach, letting out a low moan without realising it. When the beating of his heart started to make him dizzy, he detached their mouths and buried his face in Sakon's neck, breathing deeply.

Sakon smiled in an extremely satisfied manner, stroking his new lover-to-be's hair soothingly. "I should've done that a long time ago… I must have been crazy. Still," he looked down affectionately, "It was sure worth the wait."

Mitsunari smiled into Sakon's neck. "…Thank you."

"What for? I should be thanking _you_, for letting me have the privilege."

Mitsunari lightly slapped Sakon's shoulder. "…For sparing my pride. For not rejecting me."

Sakon's gaze softened at Mitsunari's meek tone of voice. He knew it was far from easy for the other man to be so honest. "It wasn't a hard choice to make, believe me. You're something else," he turned Mitsunari's face so he could look at him. "Anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"No," Mitsunari averted his gaze shyly. "And you don't need to flatter me."

"It's not flattery if it's sincere," Sakon retorted, pressing another light kiss to those inviting lips. "Mmm… I should really let you get some sleep, commander of mine. Besides," he quirked a shameless smirk, "If I hold you this close any longer, I'm not going to be able to hold back."

Blushing furiously, Mitsunari pushed against Sakon's broad chest. "Beast. Don't get any ideas."

With a look of feigned hurt, Sakon sniffed. "I'm only human, y'know," but he let Mitsunari go anyway, regarding him with a fond gaze.

Mitsunari couldn't help but smile, a warm look in his own eyes. "Goodnight, then."

"Goodnight, my Lord," Sakon bowed slightly with a wry smile on his lips, before leaving the room for his own.

-/-

When Mitsunari's eyes shot open the next morning, his first instinct was to wonder if last night's happenings were a dream. Trying to ignore the growing apprehension in the pit of his stomach, he slowly sat up and looked around.

There was, of course, no clue in his room as to whether it had been a dream or not, so he rose from his bed and pulled his yukata closer around him before leaving the room and padding down the corridor.

He stopped outside Sakon's room, and hesitantly tapped on the door. He heard heavy footsteps approach, and then the door slid open to reveal the groggy face of his loyal samurai. Upon seeing Mitsunari, however, Sakon scratched his chin and smiled coyly. "Well, well… The morning seems brighter already."

Mitsunari sighed in relief, before he was swept up in a tight embrace, and his neck was assaulted with kisses. "Sakon," he scolded, "Not now, someone might see!"

"Well, that's easily solved, not that I really **care** who sees…" came the grumbled reply, and he pulled Mitsunari into his room and shut the door over.

Growing slightly nervous, Mitsunari tried to put some distance between them. "Slow down… It's too early for this," he protested, though Sakon ignored it and continued to kiss up Mitsunari's throat and nip delicately at his ear.

"Early in our… relationship, or early in the day?" Sakon said teasingly, running a strong hand under Mitsunari's robe, and down his chest.

Trying desperately to ignore how good Sakon's calloused palm felt, Mitsunari squirmed away only to be caught again and kissed passionately. He made a sound of protest, realising now how foolish it was to let such a strong man get hold of him. He wondered if he needed to resort to cheap tactics- at this rate, a sharp blow to the groin would probably be quite effective.

As if sensing Mitsunari's inner scheme, Sakon gradually drew back. "Hmm… I guess I'll let you be for now. You're a busy man, huh?"

"As are you," Mitsunari mumbled, straightening his yukata. "I'm going to work in the gardens today. It's too stuffy indoors…"

"Is that an invitation for me to join you?" Sakon smiled, smoothing down his sideburns.

"Of course. As long as you don't plan on… distracting me," the smaller man said meaningfully, narrowing his sharp hazel eyes.

Sakon made a point of looking up and down Mitsunari's body in a way that suggested he could see through his clothing. "I wouldn't dare. I know what your temper is like."

Somehow, Mitsunari didn't believe him, especially with that look. He nodded, flicking his hair from his face with a toss of his head. "Very well, I'll see you outside," and he sharply retreated to get properly dressed.

-/-

Sakon strolled outdoors with a mug of green tea in each hand. He saw his saffron-haired commander seated at a desk by the pond, and made his way towards him.

Mitsunari looked up and smiled, clearing a space at his desk. "I brought a spare cushion for you."

Sakon smirked. "Awfully sweet of you… Here, have some tea," he said, setting one of the steaming mugs next to Mitsunari's hand. The younger man nodded in thanks, sipping the hot drink carefully.

"It sure is a nice day," Sakon observed aloud, cracking his knuckles and picking up a brush.

Mitsunari made a sound of agreement, his eyes darting over whatever document was in front of him. He suddenly frowned over the rim of his cup, though, when Sakon laid a casual hand on his knee.

"What?" Sakon shrugged, an easy smile hovering around his face. "It's just a hand."

"'Just a hand…'" Mitsunari repeated incredulously, "Just see that it doesn't wander any further."

"Relax. I said I wouldn't distract you from your work. Now give me some of those papers, would you?" Sakon said, taking a pile from the other side of the table. He scanned the first one briefly, and arched an eyebrow. "The nearby village requests provisions because bandits stole their rice! They can't be serious…"

Mitsunari smirked, sipping more of his tea. "Quite serious."

"This is below your station. Someone else should be dealing with it."

"Maybe…" Mitsunari mused, scratching his cheek.

"_Definitely_. We'll arrange that later… Damn it, we'll send Keiji over as a temporary chef if we have to."

Mitsunari snorted, almost choking on his tea. "…I don't really want to picture that…" he said, putting the mug down and wiping his mouth.

"I don't really want to picture his **cooking**…" Sakon grimaced.

Mitsunari smiled, looking around the gardens. He spotted his friends and called out to them. "Yukimura! Kanetsugu!"

The other two men waved and came over.

"I'm glad to see you aren't wasting away indoors, Mitsunari… Who convinced you to come outside for a change?" Yukimura asked with a kind smile.

Mitsunari shrugged. "Nobody. I decided myself."

Kanetsugu laughed. "Well, it was a wise decision. I tried reading in my room earlier, but it's just such a waste of a fine day like this."

They sat down at the opposite side from Sakon and Mitsunari, chatting idly while the papers got sorted.

Sakon had decided to take a break from the paperwork, opting instead to observe the other two men. Yukimura was quite happily rambling on about his horse, and how amazing Keiji was at caring for his own horse, Matsukaze… Whereas Kanetsugu seemed to be content with gazing at Mitsunari. Occasionally, he would glance at Yukimura and nod to show he was listening, but he always let his eyes roam back to Mitsunari.

Stroking his chin thoughtfully, Sakon considered this. He knew the three of them were close. He didn't know the details- only that they had taken a vow of honour at some point, and had been fast friends ever since. Now that he thought about it, the strategist from Echigo was often seen trailing after Mitsunari when the latter was out and about- whether he was taking a walk around the castle or visiting a nearby village, Naoe Kanetsugu usually followed.

Still, Sakon decided it was nothing to concern himself with. Mitsunari hadn't shown any particular response to the obvious adoration, which suggested he didn't care; Mitsunari was far too bright to have simply not _noticed_.

Involuntarily, Sakon's hand tightened around the other man's knee. Instead of scowling or glaring at him, though, Mitsunari let his free hand drift over to cover Sakon's under the table.

If the older man previously had any doubts at all regarding Kanetsugu, they were promptly crushed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just to let you know, this chapter has a lemon. In fact, that's pretty much _all_ it has. _;; I'm sure most of you won't mind, though. If you DO… well, best just skip this chapter entirely. (Weirdos…)

-/-

"I have to say you're right," Mitsunari sighed, tidying the stack of papers and pushing some aside. Night had fallen, and he and Sakon had long-since returned to the study to finish the work. "I'll have to find someone else to deal with these… some of them are just… so trivial, and I have more important matters to concern myself with."

He glanced up at Sakon, who had his chin propped up in one hand and was just smiling lazily at him. Mitsunari rolled his eyes and focused again on the papers.

"Told you so…" Sakon drawled. He reached over and stopped Mitsunari's hand from picking up a scroll. "Don't do anymore tonight. We've been at them all day. They can wait."

Mitsunari seemed to think about this. "…Again, you're probably right," he acquiesced, smiling slightly. "I suppose it's off to bed then."

Sakon moved over to the smaller man, lifting a hand to stroke his cheek. "We _could_ do…" he leaned closer, kissing gently where his fingers had just been.

Mitsunari stiffened slightly, trying to keep his breathing steady. He had to suppress a shiver at the feeling of Sakon's hot breath spilling over his ear. Momentarily distracted, he was caught off-guard by Sakon's next throaty comment.

"Does that mean I get to **ravish** you now…?"

"What!" Mitsunari spluttered, sidling away from Sakon. "N-No… no, I have to be up early again tomorrow," he yanked his hand away as Sakon made a grab for it.

"Mitsunari," Sakon all but purred cajolingly, "You're always up early. Don't make excuses." He pulled the slighter man against him, stroking a hand down his back.

"I'm not," Mitsunari replied feebly, struggling against the older man, who was just grinning infuriatingly.

Sakon pinned Mitsunari against the floor, leering down at him. "You can't put it off forever…"

"It's only been a day since we kissed!" Mitsunari protested, squirming fruitlessly under his heavier companion. "Your mind, Sakon, is between your **legs**!"

Sakon threw his head back and laughed. "At this moment in time, I agree… And I do love that fiery streak of yours…" he tilted Mitsunari's face up and crushed their lips together with enough force to bruise.

The smaller man almost returned it in earnest before he remembered he was protesting. He would die before letting Sakon think he was an easy catch, like no doubt all his previous conquests.

He rolled both of them over before Sakon could realise, and shot to his feet, staggering for the door.

Sakon shot a hand out and grabbed his slender wrist. "If you walk out that door, you're officially declaring war," the samurai said breathlessly.

"What are you talking about?" Mitsunari frowned, one hand already on the doorframe.

Sakon smirked. "Well, you'd be allowing me to chase you. I love a chase…" he looked upwards dreamily, smiling. "I really do."

Mitsunari just tutted, shaking Sakon's hand off. "Stop this nonsense. Go to your room and sleep," he ordered in his best 'commander' voice.

The smile on Sakon's face never wavered, his eyes boring into Mitsunari.

Slightly unnerved, Mitsunari left the room. He was three steps away from the door when Sakon called out.

"I'll give you a five second head-start!"

Mitsunari stared at the door, puzzled. Surely the man was not serious…? He watched the door slowly slide open, and Sakon walked out, folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh, you're still here? Well, too bad for you. Here I come…" and he made for Mitsunari at an alarming speed.

Mitsunari turned on his heel and bolted, needing no further warning. Yes, Sakon _was_ serious. It was just his luck to take interest in someone so obviously insane. And libidinous. At least he had the advantage of speed, though Sakon was unfortunately faster than expected.

"I didn't think you meant a literal chase!" Mitsunari cried, darting around a corner. Sakon didn't reply.

Mitsunari stopped and looked behind him. Perhaps he'd lost him? He jumped when he heard footsteps, and hastily threw open a door and leapt in- only to find himself in a storage room.

Standing in complete darkness in a cramped-up closet, hiding from a lustful samurai... Mitsunari doubted he had ever felt so stupid.

He held his breath as he heard Sakon approach. He slowed down as he neared, but thankfully didn't stop and walked right on by.

Exhaling in relief, Mitsunari cautiously slid open the door and walked out.

"Evening," Sakon smirked, leaning against the wall by the door.

Mitsunari took off again, with Sakon in hot pursuit. This was really testing his nerves, and he decided he would throttle the older man for it later.

He ran into one of the sparring rooms, which was thankfully unoccupied- the thought of any of his soldiers witnessing this was too mortifying to entertain.

Mitsunari gasped as Sakon's hand brushed his arm, and hid himself behind one of the large pillars in the hall. "Stop this right now!" he scolded, edging away as Sakon peered around.

"Aren't you having fun?" Sakon said with a smirk, but there were husky undertones in his voice that suggested he still planned on following through.

Mitsunari couldn't quite help but feel a slight surge of lust in response. No one had gone to such lengths to get him into bed before, and he couldn't deny that it was arousing to have such a powerful man literally hunt him down.

"No," he lied, trying to sound petulant. He tried to predict whether Sakon would creep around from the left or right.

"You're lying," came the reply, accompanied by a chuckle.

Mitsunari swallowed, slowly sidestepping around the wide girth of the pillar. His pulse was deafening him again, a suggestive heat spreading around the pit of his stomach.

Sakon's head emerged from the right, smiling almost innocently at him. "We can't keep this up forever, you know."

Mitsunari quickly retreated around the other side. "I know…" he said quietly.

There was a long pause, and he could hear nothing but his own heartbeat and quickened breathing.

"…I want you so badly right now…" Sakon said in a low voice that was dripping with desire.

Mitsunari bit into his lower lip._ I want you too,_ he thought in slight shame. He moved around the pillar again, this time running out and straight for the door. He didn't know why he was keeping this up, considering the result would still be the same.

He blindly dashed into the first room he came to, and realised in trepidation that it was none other than Sakon's room. "Of all places…" he muttered under his breath. He heard the door slam shut behind him in finality, and slowly turned around. Sakon's eyes were positively wild, and he found himself shielding his face with his arms. "Sakon, please…!"

He exhaled sharply as he was pressed firmly to the wall with the entirety of Sakon's body. Now he could easily feel just how 'badly' Sakon wanted him.

"That was very interesting," Sakon breathed, staring straight into Mitsunari's eyes. "I've worked up an incredible appetite."

Mitsunari swallowed again. "I see."

"So, then," Sakon ran his fingers down Mitsunari's throat, which arched to let him. "Are you going to put up a further struggle?"

"No," Mitsunari said weakly, his eyelids falling half-shut. "…I suppose you earned it."

Sakon just smiled, gently pulling his lord down to the floor with him and sitting him backwards upon his lap.

Mitsunari looked back over his shoulder at Sakon. "What are you…?"

"Sshh…" Sakon replied, untying the fastenings of Mitsunari's clothes and removing them with expert hands.

Mitsunari blushed, soon finding himself naked on Sakon's lap. "Sakon-"

"It's alright, Mitsunari… Relax."

"You're always telling me to relax…" the younger man murmured, willing himself to do so even as Sakon's large palm ran down his abdomen in a way that left a trail of fire in its wake. He uttered a soft groan.

"You are just so cute…" Sakon said thickly in his ear, suckling at Mitsunari's neck.

The younger man subconsciously tilted his head back against Sakon's shoulder, his body responding to the touches on its own. He shuddered slightly when Sakon traced a finger down the crease between his hip and thigh, before suddenly taking hold of his hardened length and palming it slowly.

Mitsunari bit harshly into his lower lip, unable to prevent his hips from jerking into the other man's hand. He rarely touched himself, so it had been a while. He doubted he would last, and told Sakon so.

"That's alright. Don't worry, dear," the samurai smirked, running his other hand across Mitsunari's chest to pinch at a nipple. "I had no intention of letting you go after just one round, anyway."

The Western Army commander gulped. "O-oh…" He began chewing his lip again when Sakon's hand increased its pace, and as predicted, it wasn't long before he released into his lover's fist with an almost surprised cry.

Still smirking like a cat that got the canary, Sakon moved out from under Mitsunari, and pushed him down onto his back. He wasted no time in easing the panting man's legs apart and getting comfortable between them.

Mitsunari looked down and hastily tried to clamp his thighs shut, but his attempt was thwarted by Sakon's strong hands. "Wait..!" he pleaded, slightly intimidated by the burning in Sakon's eyes.

The older man lifted a cultured eyebrow. "What's the matter? Don't panic, Mitsunari, I won't hurt you."

"It's not that," the other man murmured, embarrassed. "…It's just… you're still fully dressed, and… I want to see you." Mitsunari hastily averted his eyes.

Sakon looked down at Mitsunari with something unreadable in his gaze. "…I say it again- you are just so cute, Mitsu."

Even more embarrassed by the affectionate adaptation of his name, Mitsunari continued to stare resolutely at the wall, not noticing when Sakon began to undress.

The bigger man couldn't keep the smile from his face as he pushed his discarded clothing aside. Mitsunari's bed manner was exactly as he'd imagined it to be.

When Mitsunari braved a look at his partner, the colour drained from his already pale face. He stared pointedly between Sakon's legs.

"Hmm?" Sakon intoned, "Something wrong?"

Mitsunari propped himself up on his elbows, timidly meeting Sakon's gaze. "…That isn't going to fit."

"Of course it will, if I do this right…" Sakon cocked a smile that was both lecherous and reassuring.

Mitsunari didn't look convinced. "You're going to impale me, with… with that!"

Sakon's smile became an all-out grin. "So cu-"

"Don't say it!" Mitsunari warned, frowning slightly. He allowed the older man to gently push him back down. "Just… please be careful," his tone returned to being meek.

Sakon's smile was sincere this time. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he said simply, and leaned down to kiss Mitsunari's slightly trembling stomach. He continued stroking and kissing his lover's smooth flesh until he could feel his reawakened arousal pressing into his neck, then he lowered his head to mouth that instead.

Mitsunari's gasps were endearing as well as arousing, and Sakon struggled to keep his own desire in check. He snaked his other hand up, still wet with Mitsunari's essence, and slowly pressed one finger into the other man. He prepared himself for a tense-up or outburst, but Mitsunari seemed too far gone- as it was, he simply moaned, arching his back just a little.

Happy that his somewhat delicate partner wasn't in any great discomfort, Sakon persevered, gradually adding more fingers and pushing them deeper. He was mildly shocked when Mitsunari thrust down on the fingers, glaring at him.

"It's not enough," the willowy man said, his voice thick with need. "Please, just…"

Swallowing, Sakon nodded and sat up straight. "I knew you could handle it," he winked down at Mitsunari. He took hold of his lord's hips and slowly, carefully pushed himself inside.

Mitsunari initially stiffened, but didn't offer any protest.

Sakon's brow furrowed. "Mitsu, you're not breathing."

"Nn," came the response, and Mitsunari hesitantly let a breath out, his forehead glistening with sweat. "I am… it's fine…"

"Are you alright?"

Mitsunari nodded, offering a small smile. "Please, don't worry about me."

"Of course I will- I'm not going any further 'til you're ready."

"I **am** ready," Mitsunari assured him, shifting around.

"…Alright," Sakon decided, and continued burying himself in his master and lover. It was blissfully tight, almost painfully so, and he nearly lost the will to think. He took a moment to steady his breathing, then began to move inside his impatient lover with sharp thrusts.

Mitsunari cried out softly, his hands shooting up to clutch Sakon's shoulders for dear life as he was rocked into the floor. For someone who was so concerned for his well-being earlier, Sakon was certainly holding nothing back now. He found it magnificent.

Sakon's face was a mask of concentration, and instead of wasting energy on speech, he let his eyes do the talking. They were glittering brightly, and Mitsunari could see his own face reflected in the dark brown pools. He was about to plead Sakon for more when the older man changed his angle and Mitsunari was forced to yell.

Pleasure shot up his spine repeatedly as his partner thrust mercilessly into his prostate. "Sa…kon!" he blurted.

The other man just smiled broadly, his breathing heavy. He decided that Mitsunari writhing around in pleasure with that look on his face was the most beautiful thing he would ever see. Feeling he had to get deeper, Sakon lifted Mitsunari's legs onto his shoulders and pressed closer to the smaller man's slick body.

Mitsunari let out a loud cry with every thrust into him, struggling to breathe properly. "Ahh, Sakon…! Too deep…" he took a long, shuddering breath, "I can feel it in… my stomach…" he moaned.

Sakon smirked at the exaggeration, and didn't relent in the slightest. "Doesn't… sound like a complaint…"

Mitsunari panted. "It's not." He was certain he couldn't feel anymore overwhelmed, until Sakon spared a hand to rapidly stroke his heated length in time with his plunging hips. It was enough to push him over the edge- he let out a strangled groan, and his body spasmed as wave over wave washed over him. "**Sakon!**"

The older man gasped loudly as Mitsunari's inner muscles clamped down around his member, and with one last, penetrating thrust, he let himself release into his lover's body with a heartfelt sigh.

The pair slumped against each other in the afterglow, desperately trying to gather enough air into their lungs. They were both boiling with sweat, but they were too satisfied to mind.

Eventually, Sakon broke the silence. "How do you feel, my dear?" He turned his face to the side, smiling contentedly at his companion. He had one arm wrapped protectively around Mitsunari's shoulders, the other serving as a pillow for his own head.

The smaller male smirked, his hazel eyes peering up at Sakon from under long lashes. The term of endearment left him feeling oddly pleased, especially in combination with the post-coital warmth. "…Better than I will feel tomorrow."

Sakon scoffed. "I should have expected something like that from you."

Mitsunari cracked a rare grin and sat up, leaning over Sakon to press a deep and searching kiss to his mouth. He ran his tongue over Sakon's parted lips lingeringly before drawing back. "You don't know me as well as you think," he said coolly. He yelped when Sakon grabbed him and rolled on top.

"Then perhaps you should allow me to get more _familiar_," the older man suggested, dipping his tongue into the salty base of Mitsunari's throat.

"Surely you're not serious…" Mitsunari asked warily. "…You want to do it again?"

"Why not?" Sakon smirked, working his way down and licking a path around his lover's navel before probing it with his tongue.

"Because I don't want to be walking strangely tomorrow!" Mitsunari groused, "And I can't be bothered."

"That's funny…" Sakon looked up wryly, "Seems like **one** part of you can…" and he ran his thumb over the head of Mitsunari's erection for emphasis.

The auburn-haired man hissed. "Only because you insist on drooling all over me…"

"You have such a way with words, Mitsu," Sakon chuckled, before opening his mouth and abruptly swallowing up the sturdy flesh in his hand.

Mitsunari whimpered at the stimulation to his over-sensitised length. His hand crept down to grip Sakon's damp hair, muttering incoherent things under his breath.

Sakon slid two fingers into Mitsunari's still-slick opening, making him grunt. He wasted no time in pressing as deep as he could, and upwards- and as a result Mitsunari's grunt immediately became a moan. All the while he sucked leisurely at the hard heat in his mouth.

"Gods, stop," Mitsunari moaned through clenched teeth, "I can't take any more…"

Sakon ignored him and patiently kept up his ministrations until the other man climaxed for a third time that night. It was then that he finally decided to let him be.

Mitsunari glared up at his dominant partner venomously- though it didn't have much effect, what with him lying naked with spread legs and a heaving chest.

"You look so beautiful right now…" Sakon smiled lazily, smoothing back his hair.

Mitsunari didn't have the strength to respond, letting his head roll to the side in exhaustion. He didn't cause a fuss when Sakon lifted him and brought him over to the bed. "I shouldn't sleep here," he said wearily, even as he spooned in against Sakon. "Someone might be looking for me… come morning…"

Sakon regarded his yawning partner as he pulled the covers over them both. "Just go to sleep, Mitsunari…" he said softly, kissing the other man's brow.

Mitsunari just hummed in reply, closing his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

-/-

The sun was just rising when Sakon woke.

He was rarely up quite this early, but as he didn't feel the need to try and get back to sleep, he was content with propping himself up on one arm and gazing at the still-slumbering Mitsunari.

The younger male's face lost all its scorn and arrogance while he slept, leaving only a peaceful and somewhat younger expression. His saffron-coloured hair was slightly tousled from sleep, and Sakon's fingers itched to sink into the silky strands.

The older samurai was aware of the way something in his chest twisted as he watched his lover. Shrugging whatever it was off, he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Mitsunari's temple.

The pale man exhaled softly, one hand lazily coming up to cover his eyes. "…It feels early…"

"Mm," Sakon replied noncommittally, giving in to the urge to thread his fingers through Mitsunari's hair.

After a short, comfortable silence, Mitsunari took his hand away and smiled sleepily at Sakon. "I should get up."

"No," was the reply, and Sakon pulled the smaller man against his chest, winding his strong arms around his waist tightly.

Mitsunari snorted against Sakon's neck. "Brute force won't get you anywhere."

"Oh, yes it will…" Sakon chuckled, "It's proved successful thus far." He rolled onto his back, bringing Mitsunari on top. He smiled up at his frowning lover.

Mitsunari glared back, arching one fine eyebrow. "I warned you last night that I had to be up early. Come on, I have work to do," The Western commander cried out indignantly when Sakon's large hands suddenly appeared on his naked buttocks, squeezing lewdly. "Sakon, get your grubby hands off me!"

Sakon just grinned. "You didn't seem to mind my 'grubby hands' last night, Mitsu."

The young Ishida scowled. "That was then, this is now… Off!" He reached around behind himself and attempted to pry off the possessive hands, but Sakon slyly took the opportunity to lean up and capture Mitsunari's lips in a bruising kiss. Moaning in spite of himself, Mitsunari's efforts ceased, and he melted into the kiss, opening his mouth to let Sakon's demanding tongue in.

Sakon rolled them over again so that he was now on top, and proceeded to kiss a path down the slender torso below him. "I've decided," he paused to say, rubbing a hand along Mitsunari's thigh, "That it's a mortal sin for you to wear clothes."

Mitsunari scoffed, hands buried in Sakon's ebony tresses. "So what, I should just walk around naked?"

"Now there's an idea!"

Mitsunari smirked, arching his back slightly as Sakon's mouth continued downwards. He held his breath in anticipation, but let it out again in an annoyed sigh when there was a tentative knock on the door.

Sakon looked up, just as irritated. "I'm not decent. Who is it?"

"Forgive me, Sakon… I know it's early, but I cannot find Mitsunari. He's not in his rooms…" came Kanetsugu's slightly concerned voice.

Sakon's mouth twisted wryly, his eyes drifting over to Mitsunari's blushing face. "I'll let him know you're looking for him, if I see him. Don't worry; I'm sure he's just gone out for a walk."

Mitsunari sat up in alarm, hurriedly collecting his clothes.

There was a pause at the door, and then, "Oh, I see… Thank you, then, and I am sorry again for disturbing you." The sound of Kanetsugu's retreating footsteps followed.

Mitsunari let out another sigh, relieved this time. "…That could have been embarrassing," he pulled on the last of his clothes, blinking at Sakon.

The older man leaned on a raised knee, completely unashamed of his own nudity. "Terrible timing. Just terrible."

Mitsunari stood over Sakon, hands on his hips. He tossed his hair. "It's probably just as well he interrupted us. I can't be late for my duties, and you know it."

Sakon slowly got to his feet. "That's fair enough, but I hope you realise I'm going to resume what we were doing as soon as there's a gap in your… duties."

Mitsunari gaped. "It's not like you don't have better things to do yourself, Sakon!"

"Okay," Sakon conceded, smiling handsomely, "A gap in **our **duties."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Mitsunari leaned up to kiss his lover softly before heading to the door. "You're going to make it very difficult to keep this a secret."

"Who said I wanted to?"

Mitsunari paused with the door half-opened, an unreadable look on his face as he gazed at Sakon from over his shoulder. "Be serious."

"I _am_ being serious," Sakon said, folding his arms across his chest.

Mitsunari was thoughtful again, then shook his head. "…Be sensible, then." And he left, sliding the door closed behind him.

-/-

Mitsunari lay back with a heartfelt sigh, book in hand. He was infinitely glad the day was over- he'd been working hard on a seemingly endless pile of paperwork since dawn, and the hot weather had only made him more irritable. Sakon had been absent for most of the day, apparently running errands elsewhere. Now, he was finally winding down after exchanging his heavier clothes for a thin blue yukata that was fastened especially loosely.

While part of him was mourning the loss of his burly lover, he was also glad of the chance to spend some peaceful time alone.

Rolling up his usual outfit and using it as a pillow, Mitsunari flicked open the book and gazed serenely at the pages.

The door slid open. "Hello, my pretty."

Mitsunari closed his eyes and his book simultaneously. "Hello, Sakon."

The larger man smiled smugly, walking in and sitting cross-legged on the tatami beside Mitsunari. "You don't look very pleased to see me. Didn't you miss me?"

The vulpine man fixed his gaze on Sakon, supporting himself on his elbows. "Of course I did, but this is the first moment of quiet I've had all day…And now you're interrupting it."

Sakon chuckled, running a hand through his dark hair. "I'm not, I just wanted to see you. Here, I'll just sit and be silent." He lay down so that his head was by Mitsunari's feet, apparently content to relax and do nothing.

Mitsunari blinked in mild disbelief, then shrugged and reopened his book, lying back down with his legs raised at the knees to support it.

He was beginning to believe that Sakon had been sincere, until a hand slid heavily down his thigh and came to rest on his stomach. "…I knew it. You're a complete letch."

"Don't blame _me_…" Sakon purred, "It's _you_ who's hardly wearing anything…"

"And that's an incentive to molest me?" Mitsunari scoffed, "It's too warm, today. I'm dressing for maximum comfort."

"Mmm, and that's fine by me…" the older man's fingertips parted the material folded over Mitsunari's torso, stroking the pale skin underneath appreciatively.

Mitsunari bit his lower lip, deciding to ignore his lover. "…Hmph."

Unfazed, Sakon just went on smiling, leisurely caressing the smaller male's stomach in slow, feather-light circles. He was highly amused to see that Mitsunari was glaring at the ceiling instead of reading his book.

He gracefully changed positions until his face was hovering over his master's exposed abdomen, then he licked a wet trail over the smooth skin, finally getting a grunt from his stubborn lover.

Mitsunari grabbed Sakon's head, sitting up and glaring at him. "Sakon, I'm trying to read!"

Sakon just smiled breezily. "I'm not stopping you. Ever wanted to read a book in the nude?"

"No," Mitsunari retorted, his glare intensifying when Sakon casually unfastened his robe and stroked his hands lovingly over the younger man's body. He eventually softened, however, upon watching the adoring look on Sakon's face.

"Have you been thinking about this all day?" Mitsunari asked gently, letting go of Sakon's face and nudging his side with a knee.

"That's a pretty fair approximation, yes," Sakon replied instantly, flicking his tongue into Mitsunari's navel. "I'm hurt that you haven't been doing the same."

"I didn't say that," Mitsunari corrected, averting his eyes as the other samurai kissed at his inner thighs.

"Oh, so are you admitting that you **did**?" Sakon asked, his voice taking on that familiar huskiness that Mitsunari was beginning to associate with his amorous moods.

"Maybe a little," Mitsunari confessed, uttering a soft moan when Sakon ran a finger along his hardened length.

"That's what I like to hear…" came the smiled response, though Mitsunari was unsure whether he was referring to the confession or the moan.

In the end, it wasn't important, as the dark-haired man took him deep into his throat and proceeded to make him forget all his thoughts throughout the entirety of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chappie has a little angst, and some KaneMitsu. Enjoy~

-/-

In contrast to the insufferable heat of the previous day, the morning was blessed with heavy rain.

Mitsunari found he was particularly fond of the sound the water made, pattering off the roofs and the ground outside- especially when he was comfortably draped across Sakon's warm lap, indoors.

"You're almost affectionate, today," Sakon said amusedly, stroking his lover's soft hair which was spread across his thighs.

The younger man's mouth quirked up at the corners. "…Shut up. Don't ruin it."

Sakon laughed, at that. "Consider me warned."

They had risen later than usual today, as most of the important work had been carried out last night, affording the commander and his loyal samurai more time to relax.

In truth, Sakon had expected Mitsunari to be irate from boredom, as he had witnessed the prickly young man when restless before- he remembered all too well just how painful a headache he had acquired from Mitsunari's snarling and constant complaining. It was hard to believe that the same man was lying passively across his lap, languishing in the attention that he -and his hair- were receiving.

"What are you smirking at?" Mitsunari drawled, sounding as if merely speaking was too much effort for him in his current lazy state.

"Nothing," Sakon said offhandedly, not bothering to hide his smile. Mitsu was just _precious_, sometimes.

"I'd better go and see Kanetsugu at some point, today," Mitsunari said after another long pause, stretching slightly and drawing Sakon's gaze to his taut, partially exposed stomach as he did so, "He's bound to be wondering where I've been, the past couple of days. And he **is** my friend, I don't want him to feel neglected, or anything…"

Nodding, Sakon said, "Yukimura was asking how you were, too."

Mitsunari looked up at his lover, blinking. "Yukimura, too? If he's asking **you** how I am, he must know there's something going on between us… What do you think?"

Sakon shrugged breezily, brushing saffron-coloured strands from Mitsunari's forehead with rough fingers. "I haven't been too obvious, if that's what you mean."

Mitsunari scoffed. "Oh, really?"

Sakon smirked again. "Well, aside from the time I climbed onto the roof and shouted to everyone that I'd kill anyone who touched you… No, I'm really not obvious."

Mitsunari rolled his eyes, slowly sitting up. He stretched his arms above his head and looked at Sakon, then stopped moving. "…You aren't serious, are you?"

"…I admit I had been drinking quite a lot of sake, that night."

Mitsunari stared at the man in horror.

"Oh relax, Mitsu, I'm kidding," Sakon chuckled, ruffling his partner's hair and standing up. "I have some things I need to do today, myself," he glanced out the window, then looked back at the man still sprawled on the floor who was scowling and smoothing down his hair. "Can I expect to see you at my rooms in the evening?"

Mitsunari rose gracefully to his feet, straightening his dark red yukata. "I should be finished by then, yes."

Before the smaller man could leave, Sakon swooped forward and wrapped his arms around Mitsunari's waist from behind, his nose pressing into his hair and breathing deeply.

The Western commander was still for a moment, not sure what to say. "Are you alright…?"

"Never been better," came the immediate, slightly muffled, reply.

Relieved, Mitsunari smiled. "Just getting possessive, then."

"That's presumptuous of you," Sakon grinned, lifting his face from Mitsunari's hair. "But you're not wrong, really. Must be my old age," he joked.

Mitsunari snorted, gently pulling away. He turned and leaned up for the usual farewell kiss, before they separated for the day.

-/-

Naoe Kanetsugu sighed, closing the book he was reading, or at least, attempting to read. His mind had been wandering a lot lately, and it was making him increasingly uneasy.

Mitsunari was getting worryingly close to Shima Sakon.

Kanetsugu leaned on the desk heavily, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes and sighing. He liked and respected Sakon; he was a great ally and a likeable man. But something in him twisted every time he saw the older man with Mitsunari. Their commander seemed more at ease, more cheerful, around Sakon. That in itself was no bad thing, as Mitsunari was prone to stress what with his demanding position… But that was something Kanetsugu wanted to be able to help with- not Sakon.

In short, he was jealous. He and Mitsunari were close, and had been almost immediately since they had started working together. Kanetsugu adored his friend and leader, wanted to be by his side until the bitter end. The man's effortless fox-like beauty and laid-back mannerisms were all appealing to him, and he cursed himself for not having the courage to speak to Mitsunari of such feelings. Now it seemed like it was too late.

It was, however, too soon to say for sure whether Mitsunari and Sakon were actually lovers. No one had seen them touching, for example, other than comradely gestures such as a pat on the shoulder. Kanetsugu was no fool, though- he had seen the way they looked at each other, and after all, both men were too intelligent to openly flaunt any relationship they may have.

Disheartened, and pitiably lovesick, Kanetsugu suddenly felt compelled to write some kind of depressing poetry. Fortunately, a knock on the door saved him from having to do so.

"Please come in," he called, half-turning in his chair.

His stomach tightened anxiously when Mitsunari quietly slipped into the room, a companionable smile on his face.

"Good afternoon, Kanetsugu… Am I interrupting anything?" Mitsunari asked, coming over to stand near the desk.

Kanetsugu shook his head quickly. "My friend, you know I am never too busy for you. Besides, I was merely reading." He admired the way the low light from outside's dreary day highlighted the reddish hues in Mitsunari's silky hair.

The commander of the Western army tilted his head, still smiling a rather feline smile. "You're more kind to me than I deserve. I should be spending more time with you, I feel."

Kanetsugu felt his cheeks warm up, and looked away. "I understand how busy my Lord must be. Don't worry about _me_."

"Nonsense. I'm making time for you today. What shall we do? Seeing as it's too wet to go out, we could perhaps talk over a game or two of shogi."

Kanetsugu made eye contact with Mitsunari once again. "I would like nothing more."

-/-

The two young men were on their third game when the conversation got more personal.

Mitsunari was tapping a finger on the table, thinking carefully about his next move, when he noticed Kanetsugu was gazing at him steadily.

He wasn't particularly taken aback. He was quite used to being stared at by his friend, and didn't mind as such. This time, however, Kanetsugu was wearing an odd expression that was both earnest and fearful.

"What's the matter, Kanetsugu? You look a little unwell," Mitsunari frowned, leaning slightly closer across the table.

Kenshin's protégé blinked rapidly, his full lips forming a tight line, as if trying to stop himself from saying something.

Mitsunari's sharp gaze narrowed. "You're worrying me. If you want to say something, you should say it… I'd like to think you can tell me what's on your mind."

Kanetsugu sighed in defeat, seeming to fold in on himself. He attempted to hide behind the shorter segments of hair that framed his face at the front. "I like to think so too, Mitsunari… But I don't want to disturb you and ruin our cherished friendship."

Mitsunari sat back into his previous position. He had a feeling he knew what was coming, and wasn't unnerved so much as apprehensive- he wasn't sure he'd have the right words for his friend.

Seeing Mitsunari was gazing at him expectantly, Kanetsugu swallowed. "Mitsunari, you're very dear to me. We've been fighting together for some time, now, and I won't lie: My feelings for you have steadily grown over that time," he dipped his head even lower, unable to look at the other male. "I find myself wanting to be more than friends with you, and hate the fact that I couldn't find the nerve to say so until now… And now that I have, all I can add is that I'm truly, truly sorry to announce this, and quite probably jeopardise our relationship. I'm sorry."

Mitsunari regarded his miserable friend with pity and no small amount of affection. Kanetsugu was just the type to spill his heart so readily, with apologies that weren't even due. The rusty-haired man leaned across the table again, and reached for his friend's tightly clenched hand.

"Kanetsugu, look at me," he waited until the other man did so, before squeezing the hand reassuringly. "I am baffled as to why you'd think this would ruin our relationship… It's surely not as frail as that?"

Kanetsugu hastily shook his head. "No, of course not!"

Mitsunari nodded. "Then do you have such little faith in me, that you'd think I'd repel you for this?"

"No," Kanetsugu whispered, his dark and soulful eyes widening. "I simply don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, and I fear that I have."

"You haven't," Mitsunari assured, trying to be prudent with his words. While he desperately wanted to comfort Kanetsugu, he also didn't want to give him the wrong idea- after all, he was now absorbed in an intimate and compelling relationship with Sakon, and was quite sure his feelings for the older samurai were becoming quite serious. And yet, here sat his friend, practically offering his heart and soul to Mitsunari in complete trust, with his innocent face and endearing personality. It was a distasteful situation to be in, he grimly acknowledged.

"Mitsunari…" Kanetsugu began tentatively, seeming to understand his friend's silence, "Are you thinking of… of Sakon?" he asked with obvious difficulty.

Mitsunari cast his gaze downward. "…I don't know what to say to you."

Cringing slightly, Kanetsugu also looked down. "It's true, isn't it? That the two of you are…"

Mitsunari continued to sit motionless in numb silence.

With a weary sigh, Kanetsugu gazed sadly at Mitsunari. "I understand. He must be a great man to make you so content, Mitsunari. Everyone has seen how your spirits are higher as of late… I could only hope to have such an effect on you. I am truly glad you are happy."

"You don't _look_ glad," Mitsunari said quietly, peering out from beneath reddish strands of hair.

"Forgive me, I should be able to hide my emotions better, then I would not make you feel ba-"

"Stop that!" Mitsunari yelled suddenly, slamming a fist down onto the table, causing shogi pieces to bounce off the board. "You talk so selflessly, and I can't stand it! Stop worrying about me, and take better care of **yourself**. You deserve better than this!"

Stunned, Kanetsugu stared up at the now-standing Mitsunari. He parted his lips to speak, but Mitsunari abruptly held up a hand.

"Don't you dare apologise again, Kanetsugu. I'm warning you."

The dark-haired man nodded swiftly, biting his lower lip.

Softening, Mitsunari sat back down, running slender fingers into his hair. "I'm the one who should be sorry… I'm not dealing with this properly at all. The last thing I should be doing is yelling at you."

"It's alright, Mitsunari. I put you in an awkward position, and what you say is probably true… I should perhaps be easier on myself. But I cannot help wanting to… to please you," the way his pale cheeks reddened and he lowered his gaze again suggested that he meant the statement in many ways.

Mitsunari found himself blushing slightly at the thought. He cleared his throat. "…At least know that our friendship won't ever be damaged by conversations such as this. I value the fact that you can be open with me about anything, my friend."

Looking relieved, but still painfully heartbroken, Kanetsugu nodded. After that, they lapsed into grim silence that lasted late into the evening.

-/-

"Now, here was me thinking I'd been forgotten about," Sakon smirked when Mitsunari finally arrived at his rooms that night. He was sitting on the floor with a cup of sake in one hand, and a book in the other.

The auburn-haired man said nothing, falling swiftly to his knees before Sakon and collapsing onto the older man in a tight embrace.

Not sure what had caused Mitsunari to need the contact so urgently, Sakon put his book and sake aside, and carefully wrapped his arms around his slender lover, nuzzling his soft throat. "What's the matter, beautiful?"

Mitsunari inhaled shakily, then sighed it out again, stirring the dark hair his face was pressed against. "…Nothing."

"You'll have to try harder than **that**," Sakon said sternly, forcing Mitsunari back so he could look him in the eye. His lover looked tired, but other than that, it was hard to read what was wrong. He had discovered very quickly that Mitsunari was a master of the deadpan face.

"I don't want to talk about it, yet," Mitsunari whined softly, his normally cold eyes pleading.

Relenting, Sakon nodded. "Alright, but don't think I didn't notice that 'yet'… we'll talk about it later."

"Later is fine… I can deal with 'later'," Mitsunari mumbled, tilting his head back and staring at the ceiling.

Sakon took the opportunity to lean in and kiss a path along the smooth column of Mitsunari's throat, which he was particularly fond of. "You know, this might sound insensitive…" he muttered against the warm skin, "But you're especially attractive when you're vulnerable."

Mitsunari couldn't help but smile. "Trust you."

"I just say it like it is," Sakon replied simply, sliding both hands down to stroke his lover's waist. "Need help taking your mind off things..?"

Feeling the now-familiar quickening of his heart that came with pre-intimacy, Mitsunari barely nodded before Sakon crushed their lips together hungrily, swiping his tongue along Mitsunari's parted lips before plunging in to taste the man he was fast becoming addicted to.

The smaller man soon found himself on his back, his yukata removed with expert speed, and then his eagerly awaiting body was being covered in heated kisses that made him shiver. His hands found their way into Sakon's lengthy dark hair while his long legs slid around the broader waist of his lover invitingly.

Taking the invitation readily, Sakon wasted no time in making sure his Mitsunari was slick and accommodating, before sinking into him over and over until the keening man had all but forgotten what had got him so upset in the first place.

In the afterglow, however, Mitsunari found himself lost in thought once more, inwardly lamenting the mishandled affections of his dear friend Kanetsugu, and how he could possibly make it right.


	7. Chapter 7

-/-

The rain was back the following day, but this time Mitsunari found the downpour less comforting. If anything, it amplified the maudlin mood he was in.

There was no awkwardness between himself and Kanetsugu, surprisingly- the man was as courteous and kind as always. Sakon, however, was growing steadily suspicious of Mitsunari's unease and his lack of enthusiasm towards talking about it. He left it alone, for the most part, but made no attempt at hiding his displeasure about it.

Ultimately, the whole situation left Mitsunari feeling ironically alone. Two men had strong feelings for him -praiseworthy men- but somehow he felt more lost than ever. Even the generous affections of Sakon failed to comfort his troubled mind.

As it was, the young commander was pacing through the halls of the castle, unhurried, with no particular destination in mind. Sakon was gone for a few days, as aid for an ally in a battle elsewhere, along with a handful of other generals. He had gone grudgingly, not wanting to leave Mitsunari alone for that amount of time. In reality, however, Mitsunari was slightly glad of the time alone- he desperately needed to think in solitude, for a change.

The auburn-haired man stopped to lean against a wall, tucking his arms into the opposite sleeves. He could hear the dull murmur of voices in a room nearby, and ignored it. He wondered if he should waste some of the day in the bath, or perhaps in the library. He was just mulling over which was more appealing, when a certain fragment of the nearby conversation managed to crawl right into his ear.

"…_Shima Sakon is far too good to be serving Mitsunari, anyway. It should be the other way around! He's a far greater man."_

Going cold from head to toe, Mitsunari digested this, repeating the comment over and over again in his head. Surely it wasn't true… That was what his **own **people thought?

Suddenly feeling nauseous, he got up from the wall and walked quickly away.

-/-

When Kanetsugu ventured to Mitsunari's rooms that afternoon, he was dismayed to find he wasn't there.

After the confession he had stupidly made last night, he was anxious to set things right in any way that he could. He knew Mitsunari, and the man was undoubtedly feeling wretched. The **last** thing Kanetsugu wanted was to make Mitsunari unhappy.

Returning to his own quarters with a sigh, Kanetsugu opened the partition doors at the other end of the room, and stepped out onto the deck. The rain had lightened a little since morning, but was still cool on the skin.

Shuddering slightly, Kenshin's protégé hugged himself tightly as he looked around the gardens. He straightened immediately when he saw why Mitsunari hadn't been in his room- he had been on the decking outside it, just as he himself was doing now.

Kanetsugu wasted no time in crossing the space between them, walking across the gardens to the other side where Mitsunari's room was. As he got closer, he saw that Mitsunari wasn't doing much of anything, and had apparently been sitting there in the rain for some time- his hair, darkened by the rain, was clinging to his face in wet strands, and his clothes soaked through. The man was shivering slightly, but he didn't look uncomfortable at all.

"Mitsunari!" Kanetsugu cried in a scolding tone.

The other male slowly looked up to see Kanetsugu standing over him, looking incredibly upset. "Good afternoon, Kanetsugu… Shouldn't you be indoors?" he commented dryly.

Kanetsugu almost bit through his tongue. "Me? Mitsunari, you're completely drenched! Are you trying to make yourself ill?" he spluttered, gesturing wildly.

Mitsunari offered a small smile. "Your concern is endearing, my friend."

Even more flustered, Kanetsugu shook his head. "I'm serious! You're going to get sick! Please let me take you indoors, we need to get you warm!" He crouched down next to his friend and gently grasped his arm, wincing when he felt just how cold the man was.

"Our army is dissatisfied with me," Mitsunari said suddenly, his hazel-coloured eyes wide.

Kanetsugu stopped tugging at Mitsunari's arm, and looked at him in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

Mitsunari sighed heavily. "…Just something I overheard."

Pursing his lips into a tight line, Kanetsugu hauled Mitsunari to his feet with strength that sometimes surprised the other man, and wordlessly led him across the garden and into his room, shutting the partition doors after them. "This is complete nonsense. I can't stand this. You sit outside in the freezing cold rain because of a rumour you heard? Mitsunari! You must stop hurting yourself like this!" Kanetsugu's voice softened and turned pleading, as he tried to wipe the wet hair from his commander and friend's face, "You'll end up hurting me, too. What can I do to help?"

Mitsunari blinked at Kanetsugu. "Confirm something for me…"

Kanetsugu swallowed, and nodded. "What is it?"

"Is Sakon too good to be serving me? Is he a better man than me?" the saffron-haired man whispered, looking truly miserable.

"Oh, Mitsunari… Is that what you heard?" Kanetsugu heaved a great sigh, knowing fine well there were soldiers who believed that Sakon was indeed too good to be subordinate to Mitsunari. He cursed them in his mind. "Listen to me… You are a great commander, Mitsunari. You care about your people, you possess great valour, and you're honourable. If there is ill talk of you, I have to say it is nought but pettiness from jealous individuals. Pay them no heed, my friend, please."

"Do you honestly believe that?"

"Mitsunari, have you **ever** known me to lie?"

Mitsunari lowered his head. "No, never."

Satisfied, Kanetsugu clasped Mitsunari's shoulders warmly. "You're going to forget what you heard, understand? I won't allow your morale to be damaged by the likes of this. Such stupid rumours don't even deserve your attention."

Mitsunari looked up, his sharp eyes boring into Kanetsugu with something he couldn't describe. He found himself swallowing again at the intensity of the look.

"Mitsunari…? Are you alright?" When his friend said nothing, Kanetsugu stepped back quickly. "I'm going to your room to find a dry yukata for you… Wait here, I'll be right back," and he hurried out the room, leaving Mitsunari to sit down on the tatami floor.

-/-

Mitsunari listened to Kanetsugu walking down the hall with hurried steps, and smiled forlornly to himself. His friend's care for him warmed him so much that he barely felt the cold water dripping off him, anymore.

The rain had been so soothing, the way it had numbed his skin… He wished he didn't take everything so seriously, so **personally**, but it was difficult when he had such an important role in the Western army. How could he take even offhand comments lightly?

He decided that as of now, he would build a wall around himself. He would become untouchable. People could say what they wanted- he would win this war, and not from being a kind, thoughtful person. No, he would do it his own way, regardless of whatever kind of reputation it got him. And as for Sakon… **He** would never try to overthrow Mitsunari, or make him stand down from leadership. It was all a matter of confidence, something he'd been meaning to work on for a while.

Nodding to himself, and beginning to feel better at last, Mitsunari didn't look up when Kanetsugu came back in, holding a light blue yukata.

"Here, Mitsunari… Get changed into something warm and dry," Kanetsugu said, passing the clothing to his friend.

"Kanetsugu, thank you," Mitsunari said gratefully, smiling sincerely at the other man. His smile only broadened when Kanetsugu blushed faintly. "What's the matter?" he asked, and began to unfasten his soaked yukata.

Kanetsugu visibly panicked. "Wh-what… Wait a moment, Mitsunari, I'll leave the room first…" and he stumbled back out the room with his ears glowing red at the tips.

Mitsunari couldn't help but chuckle at how honourable Kanetsugu was, and quickly shed the wet garment in favour of the comfortable blue one. He kneeled on the floor and called Kanetsugu back into his own room. "You didn't need to leave," Mitsunari said, with humour in his voice.

Still blushing, Kanetsugu knelt down opposite Mitsunari. "No, I did. If I had seen you undressed, I would have… it would have been difficult," he confessed, not looking at the other man.

The statement made Mitsunari smile. "You're so noble. So honest." He leaned over and reached for his friend, intending to embrace him for his kindness, but Kanetsugu recoiled, looking as if he'd been burned.

Mitsunari frowned, hurt.

"Don't, Mitsunari…" Kanetsugu pleaded in a small voice. "Don't tease me."

Mitsunari flinched slightly, dropping his arms but still leaning forward. "How could you say that? I'm not trying to tease you… I only wanted to hug a friend."

Kanetsugu's eyes were bright, yet dull at the same time. "You have no idea how much I long to hold you," he lowered his gaze, "But not as a friend, even if that's all you mean to offer. I would only try and take more," he looked up again. "Do you still think me noble?"

Mitsunari said nothing, then moved forward, ignoring his friend's protests, and wrapped his arms around him. He squeezed the young man's shoulders. "You're so dear to me," he murmured into Kanetsugu's neck. He felt and heard his friend whimper in reply.

After a brief hesitation, Kanetsugu's arms came up to wrap around Mitsunari in return. He took a deep breath and was about to speak when he noticed something, and stopped. "Mitsunari…? You're really shaking. You're sick, aren't you? I knew it!" He pulled back and held a hand to his friend's forehead. "You're getting a fever… Come on, that's it… I'm putting you to bed."

Mitsunari blinked. "I'm fine…" he protested even as he was gently pulled up to his feet and led out the room. Before he knew it, he was back in his own room once more, bedded down for the night.

"The sun hasn't even set," he muttered in protest as Kanetsugu smoothed his reddish hair back, and set a wet cloth against his warm forehead.

"It doesn't matter. You don't even need to sleep, now- just rest," Kanetsugu murmured softly. He was kneeling beside Mitsunari, merely gazing at him with a sympathetic look on his becoming face.

Mitsunari sighed, embarrassed at the over-cautious treatment he was receiving. He was already getting too warm under the heavy covers that came up to his chest.

Kanetsugu ventured ever-so-slightly closer, a nervous frown gracing his features. "Mitsunari… Don't do anything that reckless again," he said, more a plea than a demand.

Mitsunari smiled slightly. "Alright, I won't. Not if it's going to make you worry so much."

Kanetsugu returned the smile, leaning even closer. "Rest well," he said softly, and pressed his lips to Mitsunari's forehead before withdrawing with a blush. He straightened suddenly upon hearing the sound of a horn outside.

Mitsunari tried to sit up, surprised, only to be pushed back down with a firm but gentle hand.

"They've returned two days early," Kanetsugu announced, not quite able to disguise the disappointment in his voice. He glanced at Mitsunari somewhat apologetically. "I'll go and greet them- please do as I said, and rest."

Mitsunari nodded with a sigh, watching as his friend left. He hated feeling helpless- nonetheless, lying on his back was beginning to make him sleepy, so he allowed his eyes to close momentarily.

-/-

Kanetsugu opened the front gates and watched the soldiers return.

Sakon looked as calmly confident as ever, telling Kanetsugu all he needed to know about how the battle went.

Keiji, as was his custom, rode in on his horse in a sideways reclining position, much to the constant bewilderment of the other troops; how he managed to stay on, no one knew.

Sakon stopped several yards from the waiting general, and dismounted. He walked over, hefting his huge Body Cleaver onto a shoulder and smiling breezily. "The battle was nothing- we finished up early. How are things here?"

"They're fine, Sakon. Mitsunari is sick, but there are no major problems," Kanetsugu said, watching Sakon's expression carefully. Sure enough, both eyebrows went up in interest.

"Is that so…?" Sakon stroked his chin. "I'd better check up on him, then. Thanks," the older man said nonchalantly, and headed off in the direction of Mitsunari's rooms.

Kanetsugu sighed heavily, trying not to think about what the two men would no doubt soon be doing, regardless of whether Mitsunari was ill or not. He walked over to Keiji -who was now juggling helmets- in hopes of being cheered up.

-/-

When Sakon entered Mitsunari's bedroom, he smiled when he found the young commander was asleep. Shedding his shoes, he quietly walked over and knelt next to his lover, reaching out to adjust the cool cloth on Mitsunari's forehead.

Stirred from his light slumber by the movement, Mitsunari opened his eyes and glanced at Sakon. "You're back early," he said softly, and coughed before he could stop himself.

Sakon frowned, removing the cloth and replacing it with his broad hand. "And how, exactly, did you get yourself ill?"

Mitsunari tutted, looking away. "I got caught in the rain, that's all."

"Mmmm-**hmm**… I see. You just happened to be out in the rain…" Sakon said, clearly sceptical.

Mitsunari frowned back at the other man. "Why would I lie about it? That's the truth, even ask Kanetsugu," he protested indignantly, knowing his friend would cover for him- despite, of course, finding lies detestable.

Sakon's eyes narrowed a fraction as he chewed on his lower lip, still clearly unconvinced. "He didn't seem too happy to see me, back before schedule."

Mitsunari's pulse quickened, and he hoped his alarm wasn't visible. "I can't imagine why that would be… Kanetsugu respects you."

Sakon scoffed loudly, adjusting his position and leaning over Mitsunari, scrutinising him. "Mitsunari, how **stupid** do you think I am?" he said harshly.

Thoroughly upset with the tone Sakon was using with him, Mitsunari sat up, throwing the covers aside and turning away angrily. He glared over his shoulder, looking particularly vulpine with his teeth partly bared. "How _dare_ you speak to me like that?"

Sakon only laughed without humour, grabbing the collar of Mitsunari's yukata and pulling him to lie across his lap. He had to hold the struggling man down by clamping an arm over his arms and waist. "I've seen him staring at you, following you around like a lost puppy… I expect he saw my absence as an opportunity to express his undying love for you, no?"

Mitsunari abruptly froze, ceasing his struggles. Did Sakon foresee **everything**? His guess was almost spot-on, the only difference being that Kanetsugu's confession had come _before_ Sakon left.

"I presume, from your silence, that I'm right."

"What do you want me to say!" Mitsunari spat, staring furiously up at Sakon. "Yes, he **did** confess his feelings for me- do you presume I readily returned them, too? You trust me so little that you rode back here ahead of time, just to **check**-" the younger man's rant was swiftly cut off by his lover's hot mouth, which swallowed down his complaints and reduced them to a murmur.

When Sakon eventually pulled back, lapping his tongue over Mitsunari's parted lips lingeringly, he said, "No, I didn't presume that. And, contraire to belief, I got back early simply because I missed you. Is that acceptable, my Lord?"

Mitsunari's expression softened, looking rueful now. "Yes…"

Sakon smiled warmly. "Anything else you want to tell me about? Come on, get it out of your system… That's what I'm here for."

"Yes, there is…" Mitsunari admitted, slowly pulling himself up to twine his arms around Sakon's neck, bringing them eye-to-eye. "I love you."

The smile faded from Sakon's handsome face to be replaced with shock. "…Oh."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Lots of SakoMitsu in this one… well… it IS a SakoMitsu fic, after all! Never forget that.

-/-

Mitsunari's throat went dry, nervous about the silence that followed his confession.

The way Sakon's eyes searched his own was anything but reassuring, and he shifted about on the older man's lap before sliding off completely in defeat.  
>The auburn-haired man was abruptly reminded of the time he had initiated their first kiss –initiated <strong>everything<strong>- and how Sakon had reacted much the same way as this.

Maybe, then, it was alright- the Yamato samurai tended to think carefully before opening his mouth, avoiding words that could be regrettable later. That had to be it.

It had to be.

"Sakon…?" Mitsunari spoke up quietly, growing more apprehensive with every heartbeat. "Don't be so quiet. It unnerves me…"

Sakon's serious frown did not soften at first, but then slowly, **finally**, he lifted a hand and ran it into Mitsunari's soft hair.

"You look worried. What have you got to be worried about?" he said in a low, warm voice which was reflected in his dark eyes.

Mitsunari blinked, staring at his lover in disbelief. "You said, 'oh.' I told you I loved you, and you said '**oh**' of all things."

Sakon chuckled, pushing the smaller man gently onto his back and lying on top. "You took me by surprise. I was honestly certain that **I'd** be the first to say it."

Mitsunari narrowed his eyes, fighting to hide how hopeful those words made him feel. "Stop dawdling. Get on with it."

Sakon laughed even louder, smiling broadly when he was finished. "I love you, Mitsu. And if you ever had room for doubt, that's my bad… I apologise."

Mitsunari just smiled back, allowing himself to relax at last. He tugged Sakon's long hair until the man lowered his head, then kissed him soundly. The way his loyal warrior groaned sent reverberations through his body, and made him shudder, suddenly instilling him with confidence and the desire to make him groan some more.

Sakon drew in a sharp breath when the smaller man beneath him arched up to rub their hips together wantonly. When a deft hand found its way between his legs, he drew back from the kiss to stare at Mitsunari lustfully. "You're rarely so assertive… I think I like it."

Mitsunari snorted, tilting his head to nip teasingly at Sakon's damp throat. "So, you think I'm a prude."

"Not saying that," Sakon protested quickly, growing impossibly hard from the somewhat uncommon sensation of Mitsunari's slim hand closing around his arousal. "Normally I'm so overbearing that you rarely get a chance, perhaps."

"Not tonight," Mitsunari said simply, pushing at Sakon's broad shoulder until the older man sat back on his knees. He drew open the dark blue yukata and began kissing a fleeting path down his hard, heaving chest. He felt hands burying themselves in his hair, clutching the reddish strands more urgently that usual.

"Mitsu…" came the throaty voice above him, making his own arousal thrum at the need in his lover's voice.

The younger man stroked his fingers lightly over Sakon's stomach, looking down almost shyly at the jutting erection that was almost poking him in the stomach. He looked back up at Sakon, his sudden burst of assuredness wavering slightly. "Is it alright if I…?"

Sakon's mouth opened, closed, swallowed, then opened again. "You're asking **me**!"

Taking the reply as an affirmative, Mitsunari smiled and dipped his head. He inched back slightly to make himself more comfortable, before wrapping his hand around the waiting flesh and trying desperately to stop feeling so mortified.

He could practically feel Sakon's knowing smirk burning into the top of his head, and he frowned, leaning down further and licking experimentally at the glistening tip. The other man's gasp was satisfying, and refuelled his confidence.

He continued to lick different parts of the hot and strangely beautiful organ, before ceasing his teasing and taking the length into his mouth, little by little.

Sakon's heavy breathing was the only sound in the room, somehow making the act more erotic to Mitsunari, as he began to stroke his hands firmly up Sakon's thighs, then back down again. He hadn't ever dared to imagine he could possibly have the same effect on Sakon, as Sakon had on him. Yet, here he was, sucking on the man's arousal and feeling his strong thighs tensing and shifting in testament of his pleasure.

If his mouth wasn't occupied, he would have smiled.

Sakon's hands were once again in Mitsunari's hair, alternating between stroking and clenching. His commander had clearly never performed such a thing on any man before, but it was incredibly stimulating to be the first recipient, and he found the effort and concentration used were both completely lovely.

Overwhelmed with desire for his lover, Sakon gently tugged on the hair trapped between his fingers, urging Mitsunari to stop. When slightly irritated hazel eyes looked up at him questioningly, Sakon could only shake his head, panting slightly. He tried not to stare at the wet, parted lips. "Don't look at me like that… You're doing far too good a job, and I'm not ready to let go just yet." He didn't give the other man a chance to reply, and pushed him down onto the tatami, this time onto his front.

"Sakon!" Mitsunari cried indignantly, well-aware of how he must look, with his rear stuck up jauntily in the air. "You're so **aggressive**…" he complained under his breath.

Sakon just leered, his eyes drinking in the arousing view. "I'll die before I let anyone else see what I'm seeing… Every inch of you belongs to me."

Mitsunari held his breath and went still, the words not lost on him, nor the implication. There was no doubt now about Sakon's feelings regarding Kanetsugu's for Mitsunari. The possessiveness only heightened his lust, enough to drown out the guilt regarding his friend.

He wouldn't have been able to mull over it anyway, because before he knew it, he felt Sakon's breath on his exposed behind, and then there was a wet heat between his cheeks and he gasped loudly.

"What are you doing! Sa… Sakon…!" he uttered, going red and squirming in the iron hold that Sakon had on his hips.

Sakon didn't reply to the question, but both knew it was fairly _obvious_ what he was doing.

Mitsunari let out a shaky breath, fingers digging into the rough flooring, inadvertently pushing his hips back towards Sakon, trying to push his tongue deeper. When one of Sakon's large hands stroked down his stomach to grasp his dripping shaft, he cried out in protest.

"No! I'm not ready to let… to let go yet, either…" he pushed at Sakon's hand weakly.

Sakon pulled his head and hand back, chuckling. "As you wish, my dear… Shall we move on?" His hand rubbed Mitsunari's backside lovingly.

The auburn-haired man looked over his shoulder, and smiled wryly. "Just hurry up…"

Sakon nodded, holding his lover's hips steady while he slowly eased himself in, the two of them moaning in unison at the union. Not wasting any time with unneeded preparation, as Mitsunari was probably readier than he'd ever been, Sakon began thrusting in and out of the other man's pliant body, revelling in the cries that Mitsunari didn't even try to stifle.

"You know, I'll never tire of this…" Sakon grunted, his long, dark hair sweeping over his shoulder and brushing Mitsunari's pale back as he moved. "The way you look… the way you sound… the way you **feel**, Gods…"

Mitsunari sighed in pleasure, arching back to meet every thrust. "I… I also love this. I love you," he whimpered, unable to say much else.

Sakon smiled warmly at the words, letting one hand roam underneath Mitsunari to start pumping his arousal. "Come on… I want to finish you…"

Mitsunari shuddered at the added stimulation, letting out a keening cry as he spilled himself over Sakon's skilled fist, every muscle in his body tightening as his orgasm washed over him.

The constriction around his member also sucked Sakon over the edge, and he groaned huskily, collapsing over Mitsunari's back and suckling at the nape of the smaller man's neck. "I love you too, beautiful… Love you."

Mitsunari smiled, panting into the floor. He was immediately glad he'd told Sakon how he felt in the first place.

-/-

The moon was waning, and half-obscured by clouds in the inky dark blue sky, but it was every bit as beautiful as a full moon in a clear sky.

Then again, everything was beautiful to Mitsunari at the moment.

He looked up at Sakon as they strolled through the gardens, smiling slightly. "I'm glad it's not cold or raining, tonight. The fresh air feels good."

"Your fever's broken, then?" Sakon smirked, arching an eyebrow down at his lover.

"No thanks to you!" Mitsunari shot back, folding his arms over his chest as he walked. "I'm surprised you didn't make it worse."

"Hey now, maybe I have a healing touch," Sakon laughed, putting an arm around his commander's slim shoulders. "And I hate to remind you, but… You started it," he dropped his voice, "For once."

Mitsunari scowled, then smiled in spite of himself. "Then perhaps you should give me more openings, seeing as you liked it so much when I took control," he said haughtily.

"I'm not denying it," came the casual reply, as they stopped to lean against a large tree-trunk, admiring the still night.

The friendly silence was enjoyable, and Mitsunari was happily reflecting on his overall success, of late- the army's success, his personal success with Sakon… For now, at least, everything was good.

There was still the issue with Kanetsugu, which still felt somehow unresolved, but Mitsunari would deal with that in time.

Sakon suddenly held up a hand, motioning for Mitsunari to listen.

The smaller man frowned, tensing up and straining his ears. He could hear faint voices in the woods behind them:

"…_On your knees, Hanzo… that's right. Sit. Like a good dog…"_

"…_The indignity… I'll bury you, demon…"_

"…_Hah! The only burying you need to worry about is __**this**__…"_

"…_Uhh!"_

Sakon and Mitsunari turned to each other in shock, looked at the darkness behind them, then hurried back towards the castle.

"Ninjas… What is **wrong** with them?" Mitsunari spluttered, as Sakon laughed in abandon beside him. He shook his head, stepping onto the decking and sliding open the door to his rooms.

Sakon put a hand on Mitsunari's, stopping him. "I'll return to my own room… I think it's for the best that you get some sleep, now," he winked crudely, "If I'm with you, sleep won't come easily."

Mitsunari snorted in agreement, meeting Sakon halfway for a lingering goodnight kiss. He stepped back with a smile, nodding before disappearing into the room.

Sakon turned and made for his own, smiling to himself the whole way.

-/-

Peering through a gap in his own partition door, Kanetsugu frowned.

He had heard laughing, and had curiously taken a look outside, but now wished he hadn't.

He hadn't seen Sakon and Mitsunari kissing before, and hadn't imagined it to be as painful as it was. He wondered if Sakon even realised how lucky he was. The man was always so carefree, so nonchalant, he never expressed anything else.

Bitterly, Kanetsugu closed the door over, resigning himself to sleep that would doubtlessly be far off.

He sighed. He accepted Mitsunari's choice, he did. But that didn't mean he had to like it.

-/-

A/N: I know, I know… I'm horrible to Kanetsugu. I love him, I do… _;; But it's necessary to keep the plot interesting, right…? I'll work something out, I will… O_o;;  
>Oh, and I'm assuming everyone will know who the two ninjas were… bit of a no-brainer, really. Don't ask why they were lurking around the Western Army's castle, either. XD …Gods know.<p>

...Aaaand, that's all I have so far. ^^; I am actually going to update it, even though it's been 4 years. XD I never tire of this pairing!


End file.
